


exclusive math support club

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: — prompt: Hi! :D Could you please write about Mia and Alex date? They are my favourite ship ❤️— warning: this is a long one! beware!





	exclusive math support club

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hi! :D Could you please write about Mia and Alex date? They are my favourite ship ❤️
> 
> — warning: this is a long one! beware!

it wasn't that mia wasn't smart. oh, she was, a 100%. she aced tests and was part of the school’s debate team, where she’d win every single argument/competition that was held. she was book and street smart.

but not exactly _number_ smart.

the blonde’s eyes widened when she received her latest math test. “a _6?_ ” she asked in disbelief. this was the lowest she’s gotten all semester. _this cannot be happening to me right now...._

her math teacher looked at her in sympathy. “well, you can retake the test if you’d like,” frau hoffman started, making mia’s face brighten,

“but only if you get a tutor.”

her face fell. “ _what?_ frau hoffman, i already told you i-”

the teacher raised her hand, quieting the girl. “mia, you can't put this back any further. you clearly can't study on your own for math.”

_gee, thanks a lot,_ mia sarcastically thought.

“if you don't do something about this, then your overall final grade is going to be affected _very_ badly. you already have two other 5s.”

as much as she hated it, she knew she was right. her math grades were suffering, and she really needed to do something about it.

“okay, i’ll get a tutor.” mia mumbled in reluctance. “could you recommend anyone?”

“hm.” frau hoffman placed a finger on her chin in thought, before answering. “there’s a boy in the 13th grade, who’s the top of his class. and he’s a very diligent student as well. he can definitely help you.”

mia nodded. “okay, who?” she didn't know many people from the grades above her, other than those crazy party boys.

“you might know him. alexander hardenberg.” 

for the second time that day, mia had to take a double take. “i’m sorry, what?” she asked in disbelief, “ _who?_ ”

frau hoffman gave mia a disapproving look. “mia, you shouldn't be judging people based on their looks.” she scolded. mia was still processing the information. _axel, a math genius?_

“er, i-”

“nope. no backing out. i’ll let you retake the test next monday. you better be prepared, miss winter.”

with that, the teacher shoo-ed a still shell-shocked mia out of the classroom.

 

_alex hardenberg. math genius, and the topper of the 13th grade. not only in math. literally, everything._ mia had gone to hanna and begged her to ask t-sam about alex and his grades.

staring at the boy who was with his friends from a distance, mia bit her lip. _should i actually ask him? no, this cannot be happening. me, asking axel for help. he’ll have a may day with this._

_but, my poor math grades...._

the blonde took a deep breath. _for the sake of math, i’ll have to lose all of my dignity._

she slowly walked up to alex.

his friends suddenly stopped talking when she came in view, making alex confused, until he turned around and was face-to-face with the girl.

he gave her an adorable smile. “hey angel.” he greeted with his stupid pet name. mia visually cringed, before greeting back. “hi.” she murmured quickly. “listen, can we talk?” she shot glares at all of alex’s friends who were either smirking or making kiss faces behind alex’s back. “ _alone?_ ”

sam let out a hoot, but coughed it off when both mia and alex gave him a look. alex nodded. “sure.” looking back at his friends, he then said, “piss off.”

his friends groaned, but reluctantly trudged off when the boy gave them a serious look. “fucking whipped, i tell you.” sam murmured.

_this is awkward._

“so? what do you need, angel?” alex asked, with a grin on his face. “finally succumbed to my charms?”

“har har, _axel,_ ” mia snorted, “but no. i...” she hesitated, before finally admitting it. “i need your help. in, erm, math.”

alex’s eyebrow raised. “so, _you're_ the student frau hoffman was telling me about.” he smirked. “who knew you were a stubborn kid with serious math issues?”

mia gasped in shock. “she said that? oh my god, i swear-” she stopped herself, before she could go any further. “okay, whatever! i just need help, okay?” she snapped, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

alex laughed. “okay.” he simply said, no questions asked. mia’s eyebrows raised. “you’ll... do it?”

“yup.” he said, confirming.

“without making fun of me?” she asked again. alex nodded with a grin. “without making fun of you.” he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. “we’ll start today at 6. my place?” he questioned, without any double meaning. mia nodded. “okay. i’ll pick you up after school.” he gave her one last smile. “till then, angel.”

 

mia thought this would be a joke, and that alex wouldn't take it seriously, but he did. he taught her every single equation in the chapter and worked through every word problem she had on her worksheets. 

“okay, no more.” she gasped and let her face fall onto her book dramatically. alex chuckled. “it’s only been an hour.” he reminded. mia glared at him. “an hour felt like a year.”

“meaning you've never put in the effort for math.”

mia groaned. “shut up, _axel._ ” she muttered. she hated it when he was right.

alex suddenly stood up from the chair, and disappeared into the kitchen, and returned to the table with snacks. “i have coke, if you want.” he offered, and mia gave him a small smile. “i’d like that. thank you.”

the two of them then ate in silence. mia subtly looked at alex. maybe she had judged him too soon. she clearly didn't know much about him, like the fact that he was a brilliant student.

without thinking, she started to speak. “hey, you.” alex looked at her with those irresistible brown eyes. “thank you. for this. i really need it.” she said, a blush forming on her cheeks. she wasn't really used to thanking people.

“you know i’d do anything for you, angel.” alex teased, making mia roll her eyes, but in a playful manner. “plus, if you think about it, this is a study _date_. and _you_ asked _me_.”

“i-i- oh, shut it, axel.” mia stuttered embarrassingly. she knew he was doing this on purpose.

alex laughed when she hit him on the shoulder. “i’m kidding.” he said, and mia suddenly went a little still.

“maybe you shouldn't be.” she quietly said. alex’s grin melted into a one of surprise.

“did you-”

“should we get back to work, then?” the girl cut off teasingly. “that math test is calling out to me!”

“mia amalie winter,” alex finally said, “you surely are something else.”

_and so are you, alexander hardenberg,_ mia thought, _so are you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify some things; 
> 
> frau (/herr) is how germans address their teachers. 
> 
> and in german (gymnasium/upper secondary) schools, 1 is the highest grade while 6 is the lowest grade :)


End file.
